Dear Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Você está no hospital... Você está tão lindo e sereno que parece apenas estar dormindo... E eu sinto sua falta.'
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Dean**

 _Dean..._

Você está no hospital.

Assim que Sam me ligou dizendo o que tinha acontecido, eu roubei um carro e dirigi por um dia inteiro pra chegar mais rápido. Você está inconsciente e tudo o que eu quero é que você acorde logo.

Eu te amo.

* * *

 **N/a:** Sim, sim minha gente... Aqui estou eu mais uma vez com uma série de drables. Logo vou avisando que essa fic é triste, então... Preparem os lencinhos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean..._

O homem de jaleco branco disse que você está em coma. Você está tão lindo e sereno que parece apenas estar dormindo... Mas eu gostaria de poder ver seus olhos... Sinto falta de seus lindos olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean..._

Eu perguntei quando você vai acordar, o homem de jaleco branco me disse que não sabia e Sam chorou. Eu queria poder fazer algo, mas eu não tenho mais os meus poderes, eu só espero que você acorde logo.

Eu sinto sua falta.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean..._

Eu me sentei ao seu lado durante todo o dia, e fiquei pelo resto da noite. Tive que implorar para Sam ir descansar um pouco, ele parece cada vez pior, e me disse pra conversar com você.

Eu não sei o que falar, mas eu segurei sua mão e isso pareceu o suficiente, por enquanto.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dean..._

Os dias são tão monótonos e solitários sem você... Eu e Sam estamos dividindo um quarto no motel aqui perto, mas passamos mais tempo ao seu lado do que lá. Nós vamos ficar com você até que você acorde.

Estou com saudades.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dean..._

Sam também veio te ver hoje, a perna dele está melhor, embora ele continue andando de um jeito engraçado. Você com certeza faria piadas a respeito disso se pudesse vê-lo. Mas você não pode...

Ele matou a bruxa ontem.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean...

Já faz um mês... Sam disse que os médicos pensavam que você já estaria acordando agora, mas você continua não respondendo.

Estou preocupado.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean...

Sam não para de chorar desde que conversou com o homem de jaleco branco. Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo e Sam não me fala nada.

Ele me pediu um abraço enquanto soluçava e tudo o que eu quero é que você acorde.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean...

Eles querem desligar os aparelhos... Eles disseram que é apenas questão de tempo... Mas eu e Sam não vamos deixar... Não vamos desistir de você.

Eu não vou desistir de você.

Eu sei que você vai acordar.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean...

Você falou comigo. Você me abraçou. Você me beijou e fez piadas. Eu pensei que era real, mas foi tudo um sonho.

Eu chorei e Sam me abraçou, mas diferente das outras vezes, ele não me disse que vai ficar tudo bem.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean...

Eu nunca vi o Sam tão quieto e concentrado. Ele sente sua falta.

Eu sinto sua falta.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean...

Eu não digo que te amo a um longo tempo...

Eu te amo.

...

Queria que você pudesse me responder.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean...

Eu fico ligando pro seu celular todas as noites. É bom ouvir sua voz.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean...

Sam se afundou na cadeira e disse que nenhum demônio vai fazer pacto algum pra você acordar, nem mesmo Crowley... Eu disse a ele que você vai acordar.

Você vai acordar, eu sei disso.

Você é forte.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean...

Quando você vai acordar?


	16. Chapter 16

Dean...

Sam me disse que as pessoas em coma podem ouvir as pessoas ao seu redor. Eu decidi falar com você.

Eu disse o quanto te amava.

Eu não sei mais o que dizer.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean...

Eles não me deixaram te ver hoje. Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não puder entrar no seu quarto, tocar em seu rosto e beijar sua boca.

Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar aqui contigo.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean...

Por que?


	19. Chapter 19

Dean...

Seu coração parou. Aparentemente seu corpo desistiu.

Por que Dean?


	20. Chapter 20

Dean...

Por que você desistiu? Por que você parou de lutar?

Eu odeio você. Eu odeio você por ter desistido...

É mentira... Eu não te odeio... Eu gostaria, mas eu só te amo.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean...

Sam e eu fizemos um altar. Sam e eu empilhamos a madeira. Sam e eu carregamos o seu corpo. Sam e eu colocamos você no altar.

Sam acendeu o isqueiro. Eu ateei o fogo.

Seu corpo queimou. Lentamente.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean...

Não há mais nenhum motivo pra eu continuar. Você está morto.

Eu sinto sua falta em cada segundo do dia e noite, nunca haverá ninguém como você pra mim, nunca mais haverá outro. Sam me diz pra falar, ele diz que eu preciso expor meus sentimentos, mas eu realmente não quero falar.

O que eu diria afinal? Você não pode me ouvir.

...

Eu quero desistir. Eu quero morrer.

Eu sinto sua falta.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

...

Eu nunca vou te esquecer.

 **FIM**


End file.
